Kissing
by writtingsabitch
Summary: Kaitou Kid can't kiss and its grossing out his boyfriend Shinichi, how will they resolve this problem.


Shinichi Kudou had a problem his boyfriend of one month sucked at kissing. Who have thought it the Infamous Kaitou Kid the guy whom fans had lucid dreams about sucked at kissing. Shinichi had thought that being the magician's boyfriend that he would have trouble saying no to the guy when he wanted to get frisky. Now that the detective was dating the thief he couldn't pull away from the guy fast enough. It was kind of pathetic at this rate the two of them would end up being just friends all because Shinichi couldn't stand kissing Kaito. It was especially weird when the thief would start touching him in all the right places like placing his hand on his thigh and rubbing or on his back rubbing circles, sometimes the thief would start off placing light kisses to his neck, but all of that went down the drain every time Kaito went in for kiss that went past the lips, it was just so gross that Shinichi always pulled away immediately. For the past two weeks the detective had been wondering how to tell Kaito that he needed to lean to kiss better. When he took the Shonen Tantei out for ice cream one day watching Genta slobber it down reminded him of Kaito's kiss a new wave of disgust washed over him. God his boyfriend kissed like some fat boy ate ice cream, right after that realization the detective raced into the nearest toilet to throw up. He became even more determined to tell his boyfriend that his kissing sucked. The detective contemplated he had to do it tomorrow when they went on their date. Kaito picked him up at noon, he leaned in to give his detective a slight kiss on the mouth only for his detective to shy away. His Tantei-kun was so cute always so shy when it came to affection. Soon he's get his Shin-chan comfortable with being affectionate well that's what Kaito thought anyway. They're date was going along fine Kaito dragged his beloved around from the park to a nice quaint old fashioned shopping district where everything went wrong, the two ran into Ran and Hakuba. The four of them decided to sit down at a nice little café and share their dates over sweets and coffee. Halfway through somebody screamed murder and Shinichi and Hakuba ran off to the scene. Kaito's heart filled with pride and a bit of smugness when his Tantei-kun out did Hakuba in his deduction. The thief planned to reward Shinichi greatly with a nice kiss, but Shinichi dodged that with a turn of the head. Now that was the fourth kiss Shinichi avoided Kaito was starting to think something was up.

"Come on don't you want a rewarding kiss" Kaito asked with arms around Shinichi's neck.

"Not from you" Blurted out of Shinichi's mouth before he could stop it, he couldn't help it he still felt a little nauseous from comparing Kaito's kiss to Genta's eating. Shinichi placed his hand over his mouth he didn't mean for that to come out and not like that. Kaito visible deflated and brought his hands down. Ran had a shocked look on her face while Hakuba had one of strained indifference. Shinichi refused to look anywhere but in the eyes of his boyfriend. Silence in sued as Kaito processed what Shinichi said. He said not with him then was there someone else Tantei-kun wanted to kiss.

"Is there something you want to tell me Shinichi?" Kaito asked with his arms crossed and a deathly stare.

"Yeah but not in front of everyone" Shinichi tried to plead with his Boyfriend to go somewhere else, but Kaito wasn't having it.

"You already told everyone that you don't want me what could you possible say that need more privacy" Shinichi panic a little with everyone around him glaring at him.

"No I said I didn't want to kiss you." Shinichi beseeched.

"You implied you wanted someone else" Kaito shouted.

"I don't want someone else I want you and I'm sorry if what I said sounded like I didn't" The detective apologized. Why did everything turn out horrible wrong when Shinichi said something.

"Then why won't you kiss me" Kaito barked out.

"Because you ah" Shinichi look around at everyone else and turn a little red in embarrassment, he wasn't going to have everyone hear the reason. So he pulled Kaito close and whispered a "kiss like a fat boy eats ice cream" Kaitos' face turned red and his eyes widened in horror. Shinichi turned his head away from Kaito just as the thief Shouted "what I do not" The detective crossed his arms and looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes "You do so" Kaito refused to believe that and kept his arms crossed and huffed at Shinichi

"Now you know why I wanted to speak alone with you I've been trying to work out how to tell you"

"You did a great job of that" Kaito spat out.

"It not my fault that you can't" Shinichi spat back turning his head away from Kaito. Now Kaito was boiling, the detective didn't have a problem with his kisses before. Unfortunately for the crowd enjoying the debacle Takagi-Keigi interrupted them

"Ah no I need a statement from you guys down at the station" Takagi spoke timidly.

"Yes of course sorry about that Takagi-san" Shinichi spoke.

Takagi felt awkward driving the two fighting teens in his car to the station he felt like the two would start fighting any moment and something bad would happen, especially when the two sat next to each other in the back seat.

"For the record I like the sweet and simple pecks you give me Kaito just not the deep ones" Shinichi tried to placate his Boyfriend.

"So your saying I don't completely suck is that it" Kaito bit out.

"I like you Kaito I want to be with you, and I tried going through with your sucky kissing on our last date and just fall into your touches but I couldn't but I still want to be your boyfriend Kaito" Shinichi tentatively spoke and forced the thief to look at him. Kaito couldn't stay mad at Shinichi not when he felt the love in his Tantei's eyes.

"My kissing is that bad huh" Kaito finally consented, and let out a deep sigh at Shinichi's vigorous nod of the head. "I can't exactly practice to improve unless it's on you." Kaito spoke quietly. God he never felt so embarrassed in his life, he couldn't please his self-proclaimed life partner.

"I know but maybe I'd let you practice with me if you went slowly" Their moment of reconciliation ended early when Takagi coughed to tell them they were at the station. They met Ran and Hakuba and filled out their individual statements. Shinichi discussed something's with the other officers for a little while before leaving. Ran pulled Shinichi aside asking if everything was all right where he replied in the affirmative. The woman studied him dubiously before nodding her head and let him go. It was only 8p.m Kaito decided to drag Shinichi off to finish their date and address his kissing problems.

Two months later Kaito learned how to kiss satisfactorily, four months later Kaito learned he could now make his Tantei-kun moan into his kisses. Those were not the only skills Kaito had improved, his magic hands came in handy teasing Shinichi relentlessly. Six month later Kaito finally had gotten the detectives pants off (who knew his detective had been building up his resistance to Kaitos affection) on their one year anniversary the two of them made love, which wouldn't have happened at all if Shinichi hadn't made it clear what he liked.

Three years later Hakuba, Hattori, Ran, and Kazuha had a good laugh at Kaito's expense when the group had a talk about the bumps in their respective relationship. Shinichi willingly kissed his boyfriend and Kaito viciously kissed back proving that they didn't have that problem anymore.

**Thank you for reading this Please check out my other one-shots for this pairing. Please review.**


End file.
